Truth
by Teeg The Original Taioragirl
Summary: Twist of plots and a suprise coupling. Taichi and Taiora fans...DON'T KILL ME! Read a/n: and R/R! Thanks. ^^;;;


**Truth**

A/N: All Taiora and Taichi fans....DON'T KILL ME! I promise it will all be okay...Just read it till the end! This is also very short, because it is only an intro chapter.

The clocks blinked 12:00 in every room of the house that had a digital clock.. This was the house of the real digidestined. Not the cartoon versions you would see on FOX. No, this was a harsher reality. Each digidestined was like the ones you saw in two dimensions, same looks, only non-animated. Once each of them grew past the age of 18, they all decided to buy a house. The house had the only remaining open portal to the digital world, incase they were called again. The members of this house were: The leader, Taichi Yagami, the fabled courageous leader and holder of the crest of Courage. Yamato, the cool one, he was also the one who all the girls would swoon over and Digidestined of Friendship. The girl they both loved, Sora Takenouchi, the mother of the group with the crest of Love so fitting. Mister know-it-all and his lap top, Koushiro Izumi the holder of Knowledge. Jyou Kido, the digidestined of Reliability, also the most scared of them all. Mimi Tachikawa, lover of pink and holder of Sincerity. Then the youngest, Taichi's younger sister Hikari, holder of Light and her counter part of Hope, Yamato's younger brother Takeru.

Like I mentioned before, all the digital clocks of the house seemed to blink 12:00 as if being afflicted by something. Young eighteen-year-old Sora Takenouchi rose from her bed and headed silently for the bathroom. Behind her a shadow crept into her presence. The girl seemed to sense something watching her, but when she turned nothing was there. That familiar shiver down her spine caused her to hurry and get her drink of water.

She raced back to her bedroom and closed the door. Sora closed her door quietly and flicked on her lights to make sure her room was clear. The room was empty, she shut back off the light and made her way to the queen size bed. She crawled up from the bottom of her bed and laid on her side. She leaned back some and felt a hand tickle her side from under the blankets. Sora yelped and she heard someone hush her. "Who the hell is in my bed at this time of night?" She heard a familiar giggle and Taichi's head popped out of the covers. "Taichi, who else?"  
  
It was then Sora pulled out her pillow from beneath her head and hit him with it "Don't scare me like that!" She laughed. He hushed her again "Do you wanna wake up Yamato? His room is right next to yours." Giving him a sly look she nodded her head "What are you doing scaring people in the middle of the night like this?" She whispered. His response was simply " I wanted to talk with you."   
  
Sora found this funny, Taichi usually had a better excuse of sneaking into her bed, like Mimi's cat peeing on his bed, or he was in trouble. Shrugging it off, Sora asked him to continue. He leaned closer and said "Well, the truth is....you and Me are ganna be going on a small trip" Now this flat out confused Sora. "Trip? I didn't hear of no trip." She said suspiciously. "You are ganna come with me to the digital world. So we can be alone...And be happy forever." This made Sora sit straight up. "How about not Taichi, you know I'm involved with Yamato. You and me never really were together, besides that one moment...But I'm with Yama now...No."  
  
Taichi gave her a confused look "Special moment?" Sora was hocked he didn't remember. He looked confused and suddenly his expression changed dramatically. "Screw this... act. You're coming with me!" She went to move, but he pinned her down. "You seem to misunderstand the fact you have no choice in the matter" His voice seemed cold beyond recognition, it frightened poor Sora. "Taichi, Are you crazy...Let me...." She was yelling, but was quickly muffled. His strength was very over powering and new. Sora didn't understand what was going on, a small band of tears drifted from her crimson eyes. The next thing she knew he had her bounded up. Taichi wrote a note and put it in the place Sora was once sleeping in and dragged her over to the computer monitor. He picked her up, cradling her like a baby and was engulfed in light. 


End file.
